The Second Beginning
by RomanionWarrior783
Summary: In 2047, triplets Jesse, Marcie, and Chris Pines travel to Gravity Falls, Oregon with their parents, Mason and Pacifica. There, the Pines family counter all sorts of new things like mysteries, monsters, and complicated family problems! But now that the Pines triplets have found an old journal, they must uncover all of the new secrets of Gravity Falls! Please enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Welcome back, everyone! This is the very first chapter for my story, _The Second Beginning_-the story of when Dipper and Pacifica send their children to a new and improved Gravity Falls ( and Mabel follows suit! ). The pairings and designs of these characters, first off, were inspired by TurquiseGirl35 ( Deviantart and Tumblr )'s fantastic drawings of them. To be honest, I feel like I should structure every "episode" into one whole story; therefore, things will be much, much faster. By the way, I wanted this story to be as diverse as possible; it's Black History Month!

**Disclaimer: **Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and his team. Some of these designs and ideas belong to TurquioseGirl35, who is an amazing artist! Without further ado …

**Chapter 1 **

I thought I was going to have a pretty lame summer. And who could blame me? Asides from spending most of the time at my cousin's beach house with my brothers, this summer was going to be pretty crummy with just us triplets and our parents.

Oh, I didn't tell you we were triplets? Let me start again.

My name is Marcella Pines, the second-born of the Pines triplets-me, Jesse, and Christopher. Yup-you know, I thought I would have a pretty boring summer; you know, staying at home, watching my brothers play video games, and see my parents battle bad guys.

Oh, I didn't tell you my parents' names? Let me start again.

My dad's name is Mason "Dipper" Robert Pines. When he was twelve years old, he and his twin sister were sent to Gravity Falls and uncovered tons of stuff there. He and Aunt Mabel talk about it all the time, but I never believed in that of stuff. I never believed they faced an interdimensional conman. I never believed they outsmarted a wax figure of Sherlock Holmes. I never believed my auntie went out with four gnomes at the same time. Heck, I never believed my dad had a crush on Aunt Wendy ( my mom scowls at him everytime he brings her up ). Daddy, because of this, has been on national television, has been called a "crackpot" on a number of occasions, and is an undercover detective.

My mom's name is Pacifica Elise Northwest-Pines, the heiress to Northwest Enterprises. You might wonder, "Hey, they're Northwests! They must have tons of money!" Wrong. Grandpa Preston ( ugh! I hate him and Grandma so much! ) lost all of their money when Mom was young; so all the riches they once had, she had to work for it via diner. When Mom was old enough, she started her own clothing business and became an immediate self-made billionaire! Grandma and Grandpa and her don't talk, and Dad just hates them flat-out. Yup. Our family's pretty complicated.

Remember all of those things I said earlier about having a sucky summer? Well, this then happened …

"Jesse? Marcy? Chris?" Mason "Dipper" Pines, 38, knocked on his triplets' door. "You guys in here?"

"Yeah," they had responded.

Currently, Mr. Pines had made his way into his children's shared bedroom, which had built-in bookshelves, three individual beds, storage trunks filled with what the triplets called "valuables," posters, desks, their backpacks, and etc.

Jesse was the oldest triplet and yet with that responsibility, was the one who _always_ got into trouble. He was thirteen years old, was going to turn fourteen in early September, but what he lacked in self-control is what he made up in scams; Jesse Pines was a master tricksters, knew a vulnerable kid when he saw one, and always knew when to take advantage. The oldest Pines child was fair-skinned, with an attractive smile, illuminating brown eyes, and brownish-blonde hair.

Marcella "Marcie" Pines was the second oldest; born in a world where nearly nothing made sense if you really broke it down, Marcie found comfort in a good snack, overanalysis, and chess. Yes, those in her area often called her "worrisome," "strange," and even "crackpot," ( this was Jesse ), Marcie still questioned the questionable. She looked identical to her brothers, with fair skin, dark brown hair in a ribboned half-up, half-down style, and her mother's blue eyes.

Christopher "Chris" Pines was the youngest of the triplets, and, perhaps, the most innocent. This quality made him admired by a majority of those who knew him, though Chris was a very quiet and shy soul who stuck by his siblings _at all costs_. Where Jesse was the troublemaker and Marcie was the inquiring, Chris was the intelligent; he was the smart one of the three and usually came to a conclusion first. Christopher looked more like his brother, with brownish-blonde hair, a dorky smile, his mom's blue eyes, and thick square-shaped spectacles.

"You guys seem really busy, don't ya?" Mr. Pines asked, as his wife, Pacifica, joined him.

"No, not really," Marcie shrugged. "Why? Are you going to tell us another story?"

"No," Pacifica giggled, as if she and her husband were hiding something.

"Other than hanging out with Oliver ( **Oliver is Mabel's son; you'll figure out her husband later **), nothing really," shrugged Chris, who wasn't so shy around his family.

"Yeah," frowned Jesse. "We do the same thing _every single_ summer. Can we do something different? Now that we're teens?"

Pacifica winked at Dipper, who nodded. "You can. _Marcie_."

Marcie locked eyes with her father. "Yes?"

"You don't believe in our stories, right?"

"Of course not," Marcie snorted. "Just tons of hogwash."

"Alright, then," Pacifica winked. "Then, kids. We're finally doing something for the summer."

Everyone stared at her; what was she talking about?

"Kids," Dipper began. The triplets turned to their father.

"... We're going to Gravity Falls."

… And that was the start of a really amazing summer.

**Author's Note: **That was quite fun to write and a bit long, since I was listening to some Zendaya and a few scores by Hans Zimmer. Hope you like the story and please like, follow, and/or review! They're always appreciated! Chapter 2 should further explore everyone's personalities and, yes, we will have DIPCIFICA!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Originally, I wrote the first chapter on February 13th, yet didn't have the time to upload until the 27th. Just finished MOCK STAAR testing, and I passed all four! Hooray! Hope you all are doing well in school or any project you're working on! I'll try to upload as fast as possible, and here, we're traveling to Gravity Falls ( in this chapter! ). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gravity Falls or. P.S.: I just watched the trailer for _Kevin ( Probably_ ) _Saves the World_, and it looks great! I'll totally watch the series if I have time! Another P.S.: I watched _The Hidden World_ and loved it!

**Chapter 2**

Um, hi. This is Christopher Pines, Marcie's younger brother. She asked me to write some of our adventure down, so, um, I'll try my best. Our first time in Gravity Falls was pretty weird, so I guess I have a lot to say.

The next couple of weeks were filled with packing. Mom was searching up bus passes, Dad was emptying his stuff from the attic with Jesse, and Marcie was calling the country club, telling them we couldn't volunteer this year.

**That** was fine by me.

My intention is to never hurt, but, geez, I really hate it there at the country club. Mom's really rich, so we have to go to these social parties, eat fancy food, and take photos with our grandparents. We're not allowed to speak our minds about them in public, Dad says, or else the press would write about us in the papers. I don't know what he's worried about. He's not a self-made, world-renowned billionaire like Mom is! No offense.

Anyway, as my family were booking for our trip, I was in the library reading. Our entire lives, Mom and Dad have always told us about their dates, how they met, and their family members, but I don't really remember about "mysteries" up north in Oregon. The only one who pays attention to that type of stuff is Marcie.

"Chris? Christopher Mason Pines, where are you?"

I bit my lip to prevent a groan. Like, who wants to be interrupted in the middle of reading a really good book? At this point, the characters were in a duel and a vampire bat would come out of nowhere and-

That's all I got up to, sadly.

"What are you doing here?" Dad asks, motioning towards me. "You're supposed to be packing."

"I'm going to miss California, Dad," I admitted. "I mean, no offense, but I never wanted to spend my summer in the _woods_. We've lived in the city our entire lives. One cannot adapt like that."

"Yeah, and one cannot simply teach kids to con people*."

"What?"

"No, it's something my friend Soos said. Or Grunkle Stan."

"And what's a 'Grunkle'?" I asked, cocking my head. "Or a 'Soos'?"

"You know," Dad frowned, "you're sounding a lot like Marcie. You sure do look up to her and Jesse."

"Of course," I said, a bit bashfully. I could feel myself blushing. "They're always there for me when I feel … you know …"

"Sweaty and awkward?" Dad asks, laughing.

"Yeah," I laugh too. "How'd you know?"

"Chris," Dad begins, "I was the _king_ of Sweaty and Awkward. When your mom and I started to get along, I had to mess everything up by bumping into a wall."

I laughed. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah," Mom says, walking into the bedroom. "He was a real mess growing up."

"The real mess who saved _your_ family and got the ghost out of your …" Dad began to smirk. "_Probablyfakeblondehair_."

Marcie, Jesse, and I made faces, saying, "Oooh!" Mom tackled Dad to the floor and started throwing fake fists at him, which, unavoidably, made us laugh.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" we shouted.

"Hey, how about me?" Dad stood up, holding both of Mom's struggling arms.

"You're a dork, Dipper," Mom laughed and walked out of the room.

As Dad chased Mom around the house ( don't want to get into too much detail with that one ), I wondered about our adventure in Gravity Falls. What would happen? No offense to Dad, but what kind of name was "Dipper"? And what on earth is a Grunkle Stan? Sounds like a bearded monster.

All I knew was, things would never stay the same. _Literally_.

**Author's Note** : I'm sorry about the long wait and the disapprovingly long chapter! My brother gave me his old laptop, so now I can update faster! However, I'm on a tight schedule right now, so coming up with long chapters will take a while; next chapter, the Pines family will be going to Gravity Falls and Jesse will be narrating! Hoped you like this chapter! Leave your suggestions in the reviews! Have a great week!

_RomanionWarrior783_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Annd we're back! Usually, it takes me about to two to three weeks to upload, but this shouldn't take long. I _should_ be studying for my math test, but no, I'm going to write for you guys! I haven't uploaded in a while!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gravity Falls or the artwork used to inspire these characters.

**Chapter 3**

You know, I'm not really used to the woods. At least, that's what I told Mom and Dad when we were on our way there. At this point, there was no getting out of it-Mom and Dad wanted to go "back home" for the summer, and we had to go with-whether we liked it or not.

Turns out, we were taking a train down to Gravity Falls, not a bus, but I had fun sitting in front of Dad, on the left of Marcie, and on Dad's left, Chris.

"Dad, where's Mom?" I said, looking around.

"She's in the bathroom," Dad goes, pulling out his laptop and begins to type like crazy. "But don't worry-she'll be sitting right across the aisle." He then smiled, looking over the laptop. "Are you guys excited?"

"Excited for?" Chris asks, putting down his book. I wish one of these days Chris can learn to have fun and not study all the time.

"Visiting," shrugged Dad. "I know you've never left the state or country before ( except for our winter break in Ghana ), but this'll be a brand-new experience for everyone. For me, your mom, you guys …"

"_Helpless … helpless,_" sung Marcie, listening to music via earphones.

"What's she listening to now?" Mom asked, coming down the aisle. She sat across from us, drumming her manicured fingers on the table.

"Hamilton*," Chris and I say in unison. "The librarian got her hooked up on it."

"For your information," Marcie hissed, taking out one earbud, "Hamilton is one of the greatest things God's ever given us. Asides from Mary Poppins."

"There she goes again with the elephant lady," I roll my eyes.

"Umbrella lady, Jess."

"You three are arguing an awful lot," Mom raised an eyebrow. "It's getting late anyway. Put up the electronics." She scowled. "**Now**."

"You heard your mother," Dad waved his hand, still typing.

"You too, Dip."

At that moment, I couldn't stop laughing. I know it's not cool and all, but Dad's real name _can't_ be Dipper. It just can't. What psycho would name their kid "Dipper"?

"Excuse me?" Dad looks my way and shoots me a look. "Is there a problem?"

"Sorry, Dad," I wind down, since I don't want a spanking in front of all the strangers on the train. "It's just … your name is-"

"Let me guess-not normal?"

"Yeah, there you go," Chris sarcastically replies, reading his book. Clearly infuriated with his sarcasm and dry wit, I grabbed his book and stuffed it into my shirt.

"Really? Now?" Mom looks so red, she's about the explode. "Have some decency, please! Chris, don't read that book until next morning … **understand**?"

"Yes, ma'am," Chris shoots me a look as I snicker. Marcie puts up her earphones and iPod as we cuddle into our chairs, lean back, and Dad covers us with a large blanket from the overhead locker. And … everything else was a blur. My younger siblings may be a pain, but I love them and I'd do everything for them.

What?

I'm not **just** a trickster; I'm a big brother.

Ahh …. Next morning! Okay, so, like, we woke up pretty late, about eleven-thirty or so, and Mom and Dad rushed us off the train since we had made it to Oregon a little less than five minutes ago. From there, we picked up a bus to take us to what Dad called the "Mystery Shack." ( Mom called it the Barn of Horrors, and Dad tickled her for that. )

"Are we there yet?" Marcie asks, folding her arms. Of the three of us, she believes in Gravity Falls the least … and the most. I don't know for sure.

"Almost …" I could see the tears rising in Dad's eyes as the bus parked right in front of a two-story house with a vintage, retro feel. The paint was brown, as if it was completely made of wooden logs, and on the roof there was a sign that said "Mystery Shack."

"Oh my geez," Marcie's eyes started to pop out. "It's … it's …"

Suddenly, two men with black suits walked over the house and put a letter engulfed with red letters on the front door. They saw us in the bus, wide-eyed, jaw-dropped, and said, "Closed."

**Author's Note**: Cliffhanger! Gosh, I hate them, but don't worry, I'll give you a hint: The Pines family never backs down! Next chapter, you should be meeting up with Mabel and everyone else in Gravity Falls … including the Northwests. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.

* At the moment, I am listening to the whole Hamilton soundtrack ( I only know _You'll Be Back, Burn, Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story_ ( a little bit ), and _Hurricane_ ( again, a little bit ), and now, I'm writing Helpless. Next chapter, I really want to focus on Dipper and Pacifica, and the mystery/magic begins next chapter or so!

**A Very Angry Ravange**: The Grunkles are, unfortunately, dead. But don't worry-they'll be in the story.

**Archer9914:** Thank you very much!

Have a great week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: I finished my work for now, so I can upload a lot faster than usual. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and comments, and without further ado, the chapter will start!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gravity Falls or the fanart used to inspire these characters.

**Chapter 4**

"Dad, what's going on?" I ask, turning over to Dad, whose face is pale. So I wave my hand in front of his face. "Dad, what's going-"

"Show's over, folks," said one of the two men, dressed in black. We dismounted off the bus, carrying all of our bags, and faced them.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mom asks, arms crossed.

"Well, by orders of the government and Percy Sutcliffe, the Mystery Shack will be demolished and refashioned," said one of the suited men.

"That's ridiculous," scowled Dad. "It's already refashioned and remodeled!"

"And who the juice is Percy Sutcliffe?" Jesse asks with a scowl.

Chris opens his mouth to say something, but then sees the astonished, flustered look on Mom's face. He adjusts his eyeglasses, the way he always does before he fixes something, and asks, "Mom, are you okay?"

"Well, our work here is done," snorted the other of the two men, and they climb into their long, black car and drive off.

"P?" Dad turns around, staring at Mom. "What happened? What's the matter?"

"Percy …," frowned Mom, blushing. She begins to play with her blouse and her hair. "He's my ex."

Wow, no one saw THAT coming.

You know, it's weird to see your parents become "more" than your parents; like when they're kissing in front of you and your brothers ( gross ), when they're reliving their old memories ( also gross ), and when they're dancing to music from their time ( gross ). Mom and Dad don't fight in front of us much, but judging on the look on Dad's face, it looked like they were about to start.  
"Oooh," Jesse and Chris smirk. "Mom has a boyfr-"

"If you finish that sentence, I promise," Mom shoots them looks, but then turns around to Dad. "It was a long time ago, Dipper. When I started to fall for you, we had already broken up, and he got jealous. You can expect who set me up with him …"

"Grandma and Grandpa?" Chris winces, hands shoved into his denim shirt's pockets. "They liked Percy, but not Dad?"

"Yes," Pacifica replied, frowning to herself. "I'm guessing he did this to get back at me."

Dad stared at Mom for a second, eyebrows furrowed and clearly jealous. He then smiled and said, "No matter. We're just going to see everyone else."

DIPPER'S POV

I really hope they bought it; I can't have the kids and Pacifica thinking I'm down, especially when we just got back to Gravity Falls. I didn't want them to see it, but I really missed everyone and I hadn't been there since … well …

Since Stan and Ford died. Mabel and I have been shaken up since then.

But now we're back in the Falls, and possibly nothing can go wrong. Oh, right; except the fact that Percy jerkface and the government may be taking down the shack! If Stan were hear, he'd say something like, "Look over there!" and would drop a smoke bomb on the floor. Before you'd know it, he and the Mystery Shack would vanish. Ah, good times.

"So, that was awkward," Marcie says, pulling out her earphones.

"No, no," I shook my head. "We're about to find a place to sleep, and after we get settled, we'll catch up with everybody else."

"Good," Pacifica says, looking over at me wearily. She can see right through me, and now, I know she knows that I'm being suspicious. I try not to be.

"Are we going to walk to town or …," Chris begins, shrugging. But then he gets all shy. "Because you guys know that I'm not a good people-person …"

"And I'm not a woodsy-person …," continues Jesse.

"And I'm not a mystery-solving-person …," Marcie finishes.

"Well, it looks like we're walking," Pacifica nods, frowning. "You kids take the bus every single day to school; well, now it's time you learn how to walk places. C'mon." She starts walking down the road, I follow her, and so do the kids.

"But we walk to the bus every morning for school," groans Jesse, itching his blond hair. Hmm. I really need to get him and Chris a haircut.

"Oh, my-Dudes!"

All at once, we turn around to see someone I thought I'd never see again. He was pretty tall, in his late forties, with a big gut, and two teeth peeping out of his mouth, like he was some sort of beaver. It was-

"Soos!" I exclaimed.

"Jorge!" Pacifica shouted.

Jorge?

"Hey, dudes!" Soos runs over to us and traps us into a hug. He takes a good look at all of us but then gasps at Marcie, Chris, and Jesse.

"Are these your little dudes?" Soos asks with wonder. "Oh, they look so much like you! I'm Soos."

"Soos?" Jesse asks, shaking his hand. "That sounds cool! I'm Jesse, that's my sister Marcella, and our younger brother, Christopher. We're triplets, really."

"So the Mystery Twins, plus one!" Soos said, shaking Marcie's hand. She seemed pretty excited to meet him, as well as Jesse. But when he reached out to Chris, he lurched back behind me and Pacifica.

"What's the matter?" Soos asks, looking up at me and Pacifica. "I'm Soos, dude."

"Yeah, Chris isn't a people-person," Pacifica nervously chuckles, rubbing his head. She leaned in, whispering, "He has social anxiety."

And he does; since he was a tyke, Chris hated being around people. Heck, it took him a while to get used to us. We've been to so many doctor appointments-and he knows he has anxiety; he just hates saying it. As soon as Pacifica and I said Jesse's name for the very first time, we made an oath to never expose our kids to the mysteries of Gravity Falls.

Up until now.

"Don't worry," Soos smiled shyly. "I was pretty secluded when I was a kid. Your dad had trouble making friends and your mom's only friends liked her for her money."

"SOOS!" we cried.

"Sorry, dudes," Soos laughs. Luckily, Chris does too.

"Soos, you wouldn't happen to have a car, do you?" Jesse asks all of a sudden.

"Jesse!"

"What?" Jesse shrugs. "There's a car right there, and we all need SOME sort of transportation."

"Jessica's right, dudes."

"JESSICA?"

"I have a car and I could drive you all into town," shrugged Soos. "Shouldn't be too bad. Hope you all can fit that"-he pointed to our luggage-"in the trunk."

"We should, thanks, Soos," Pacifica winked, following him to his eight-seated SUV. We would later learn that Soos and Melody were expecting a child, and even though it was just one, Soos wanted to go all out. ( Scratch that, it was MABEL's idea. Of course. )

"This is so cool!" Marcie cried, climbing into the way back. "I have the entire back seat for myself!"

"Not for long!" shouted Chris, hopping onto her lap. She threw him off, laughing. Jesse, after helping Pacifica out with the bags, joined in.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I yelled. "This isn't our car, okay? Behave yourselves."

"Yes, Dad."

"Everyone situated?" Soos asked, behind the wheel. I was sitting next to Pacifica in the second row, and the kids had sat in the third row. ( Jesse sat up front. )

"Yup," we answered.

Apparently, the ride to town was a lot longer than it used to be when Mabel and I would come there. As we passed the trees, dirt-filled roads, water tower, and gas stations, Pacifica and I felt waves of nostalgia. Literally-I could see the tears in her life. Sometimes, I forgot that Pacifica lived in Gravity Falls, while I, Dipper Pines, visited often.

"It's good to be back, isn't it?" she whispered to me, holding my hand.

"It is, Pacifica," I nodded, then kissed her cheek. "I love you. And the kids."

Pacifica laughs. "I love you all too." She then frowns. "I hope you're not thinking about that jerk-of-a-face Percy."

"I'm not," I lie.

Pacifica gives me a look. "Sure you're not."

What can I say? The woman knows me more than myself.

"Lazy Susan!" I grin, hopping into the diner. So far, we caught up with Old Man McGucket ( who made a potion to make him life for another twenty years ), Wendy ( she was cutting down trees with her husband, Mark ), Candy ( who was teaching photography at a local university ), Grenda ( who came back to Gravity Falls to celebrate her ten-year anniversary with Marius ), Nate ( who's practicing for a video game tournament with Thompson, Robbie, Tambry, and Lee ), Tyler ( who's a great mayor ), Durland and Blubs ( who are about to take a vacation ), and finally, after all of that traveling, we headed to the Greasy Diner, where Lazy Susan were serving us and Soos some food.

"This smells like pine trees," Marcie frowned, sniffing the air. She then picked her grilled-chicken sandwich. Jesse and Chris both took a fry off her plate. "Is this where Dad buys his cologne?"

"Ha-ha, very funny," I dryly laugh as Pacifica, the kids, and a few others snicker.

"It's so good to have Dipper Pines back in town," grinned Lazy Susan. "You know, your dad here used to fight monsters and bring peace to this town."

"Oh, really?" Jesse rolled his eyes, unimpressed. "He's told us a million times!"

"Yeah, and we won't believe it until we see it!" Marcie crossed her arms.

"Isn't Mabel supposed to meet us here?" Pacifica asked, drumming her fingers on the table.

"Yeah, she should be-"

"Ah, Pacifica!" smiled Lazy Susan. "Your mom used to work for me when her parents went broke."

"Seriously?" Chris asked, turning to Pacifica. "You went BROKE?"

"Yes, Christopher," Pacifica rubs her temples. "But it doesn't matter; the past is in the past." Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal-

"MABEL!" I shout, standing to my feet. Sure enough, my slightly-older-twin sister had grown up. She was a little shorter than me ( yes, finally! ), her hair was cut short, and she was wearing a button-up pink shirt, a tight maroon skirt, and a pair of matching heels. Standing next to her was her husband … yes, you guessed it … Gideon Gleeful.

Don't ask me how, okay? At one point, they starting write to each other, and before I knew it, he proposed to her. Mabel and Gideon were giddily married ( ha-ha, see what I did there? ), and they had one kid, Oliver. If I had to be honest, Oliver was a bit more like Mabel than Gideon, an optimist who couldn't help but tease Chris ( in this scenario, me ) all the time. In spite of that, he looked a lot like Gideon, with white hair that stood up in the front, a blue hoodie, and a pair of dark jeans.

"Trips( What he calls the triplets. )!" Oliver yells, crushing Jesse, Marcie, and Chris in a big hug. "How I've missed you guys!"

"We missed you too, Oliver!" Marcie laughs. Gideon, Pacifica, Mabel, and I exchange long hugs.

"I missed you so much, Dip-Dip," Mabel smiles, letting go of me. "I'm so glad we get to spend this summer here in Gravity Falls."

"Took an hour to get Oliver outta bed!" Gideon chuckles.

"Did you guys here about the Mystery Shack?" Soos adds in, coming out of nowhere.

"Soos!" Mabel squeals, hugging him. "How I've missed you! What about the Mystery Shack?"

"It's being-"

**Pacifica's POV**

All of a sudden, a smartly-dressed man comes in, clothed in a navy blue suit with guards right behind him. He grins seducingly, strokes my cheek, and whispers, "It's been a long time, Pacifica." What I wouldn't give to slap him right now.

He then takes in everyone else's scarred looks. "The Mystery Shack's being sold to me."

"And who are you?" Chris barks with a red face. We all lurch back, surprised at his bravery. Usually, Christopher doesn't like talking to strangers. Especially jerk-of-a-face, snob-like ones like …

"Percy," the brown-haired man replies. "Percy Sutcliffe."

**Author's Note**: Gosh, don't you just hate cliffhangers? One more minute before I go to bed, and I just had to upload this chapter! It was supposed to be a lot longer, but the last one ended on a cliffhanger, so … Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I'll try to update as fast as possible. ( That might be hard, given we're having STAAR next week or so. ) Have a safe, wonderful week, and God bless all of you! Next chapter should be … _interesting_.

**Josep**-Sorry, but the government is kinda behind this.

**Archer9914**-Thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Welcome back, you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and support; it really helps. Just recently, I drew a picture of my characters, inspired by Turquoisegirl35 and the actual show. I will probably upload it a later time. Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer**: Only Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls.

**Chapter 5**

I knew that no good fink was … well, no good. Percy leans over to Mom one more time to touch her, but she spins, grabs his arm, and pushes it away. Dad pulls out this high-tech gun from his frock, Mom pulls out this futuristic blade, and so does Aunt Mabel and Uncle Gideon. Soos, however, picks up a frying pan. The two guards reached for their weapons, standing behind Sutcliffe.

"What is going on here?" Oliver's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Mom … Dad …," I go, simply afraid of what they're about to do next. Sure this dude's taking down the Mystery Shack, but that didn't mean Mom and Dad had to kill him?! And plus, where'd they get the weapons?

"Hey, where'd you get the weapons?" Jesse asks, protecting me and Marcie.

"You don't know anything about your folks, do you?" asked Percy, smirking. He turns to Mom. "Pacifica, babe, it's good to see you."

"You stay away from our mom, you jerk!" Jesse points, scowling. "As you can see"-he gestures to himself, me, Marcie, and Dad-"she has her hands full."

"I was just trying to do somethin' nice, kid," Percy spits, as if he just noticed Marcie, me, and I in the diner. He looks up to see Mabel, Soos, Gideon, and Oliver. "Others, I don't think we've properly met."

"You're a jerkface!" Aunt Mabel points, frowning.

"What's with you, trying to close down the Mystery Shack?" Gideon barks. "Who would do such a thang?"

"You?" Dad and Aunt Mabel deadpan.

"Percy, I think you should leave," Mom says calmly, fighting the tears in her eyes.

"Why?" Percy asks, strolling around us. "I heard you're back in town, and so I decided to pay a visit. Mom and Dad missed you."

"Stop calling my parents 'Mom' and 'Dad'," Mom narrows her eyes. "Don't make me reject you again."

Percy laughs, then, in a flash, reaches for Mom's arm with a sharp grip. Dad sees this and he's not happy.

"Listen, you billion-dollar Casanova," Dad scowls. I've never seen him so furious. "She doesn't want to talk with you, so back off." He raises his gun.

Percy stares at Dad for a moment and then cocked his head. "Pines?" he laughs, and so does his guards. "You rejected me but married Pines, the 'Mystery Solver'? Yeah, don't think I've never heard of you, pal. That journal didn't mean anything to you; it just gave you worth and something to be paranoid over." He then grinned maliciously at me, Jesse, and Marcie. "And had another set of mistakes."

"Triplets," we scowl.

"Triplets are four people born at the same time, half-wits," went Percy, scowling. "I can't believe you, Pacifica. First, you don't want to be the next 'Northwest.' Second, you dump me. Third, you get hitched with Pine Cone over here, and have three more problems to worry about." Percy smirked, seeing our hurt, and walked away from the diner.

For a moment, everything's quiet and Mom's staring at the door with all of her might. Dad actually looks hurt but puts on his brave face.

"Mom, are we really problems?" Marcie asks, eyes wide with fear.

"No, darling," Mom quickly replies, turning to us. "Percy's just a class-A moron."

Pacifica's POV

Later that day, Dipper and I found a nice hotel for us to live in for the time being. Mabel, Gideon, and Oliver had a room on the fourth floor, whereas we had a room on the tenth floor. Our room had a magnificent view, a TV, two dressers, an ensuite, a desk and chairs, and two beds. Marcie and I would take one, whereas Dipper and the boys take the other.

It's been a long day; we've been moving, catching up with family, and to rub salt into the wound, Percy's back into my life. I loved him once, yes, but it's not the same; that was before I realized that he had an affair with one of my friends. He covered it up with money, I was the only one that knew, and I had to keep it a secret.

To keep him safe.

I love Dipper; I'll love him till my dying days, when I'm on my death bed, and wherever I go. I love how sweet and thoughtful he is towards everyone, how he puts Mabel before everything ( even me and the kids, but we've accepted it ), and yet how "manly" he can be. I'm not talking about the "muscular, tough" guy, no; I'm talking about the understanding, goal-driven, and respectful type of manly. In our hotel room, it was past nine, the kids were asleep, and the lights of Gravity Falls' nightlife illuminated our room.

"Is Marcie asleep?"

I look up to see Dipper, whose hair is messy and birthmark is fully visible. He's dressed in a pair of black boxer shorts and a navy T-shirt. I'm in a sleeved, silky nightdress.

"Yeah, she's asleep," I respond, stroking my baby's hair. "What's the matter?"

"Today," Dipper yawns, rubbing his face. "We've been moving, working, dealing with that jerk-of-a-face Percy …"

"Yeah," I say, as he sits next to me. "We've had complicated history; he still wants me back. I don't know why."

"Because you're the bravest woman I've ever met," Dipper says slowly and quietly, staring into my eyes. "And the smartest."

I blush. "Oh, come on."

"I'm serious," Dipper says seriously, holding my hand. "You're too priceless for Percy."

He leans in and captures my lips for a moment. For that moment, everything seems … tranquil, serene, and wonderful, as if nothing bad will ever happen again. Gosh, I love Dipper.

"Augh, visuals!" Marcie wakes up, then covers her eyes with the blankets. Dipper and I laugh.

_Author's Note_: I finished drawing the fanart, but I need to color it. Should be done soon and have a great week! Just finished STAAR! Hoping to pass! I'm praying for all of you and thank you for your reviews!

**Josep**-I was going to write the first option, but the second's a little too deep ( No intention to offend you ).


	6. Chapter 6

\**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and followings! This week has been incredibly stressful, with testing and all, so I'd just like to relax. By the way, I'm going out of town for Easter, so I may not update by then. Usually, my chapters are written _long_ before I publish them, due to schedule and time reasons.

Guest ( MM ): Thank you so much! I'm really glad you enjoy it! And _yes_, it is an ASOUE reference; I'm _**still **_recovering from the finale!

**Disclaimer: **_Gravity Falls_ does not belong to me.

**Chapter 6 **

Marcie's POV

"Huh?" I wake up, looking around the hotel room. Everyone else was up, Mom and Dad were making breakfast, Chris and Jesse were reading a catalog … and I was in bed.

"Good morning," winked Mom, hip-bumping Dad. Ugh. I remember their little steamy make-out session last night. Yup, and now my eyes must be bleached.

"Morning, Mom," I yawn, rubbing my eyes. "What's the plans for today?"

"I thought we'd stop by at the diner for some breakfast," shrugged Dad.

"Isn't that where we met Percy-Mc-Jerkface?" Chris scowled. "Bet that guy's never heard of Herman Melville. Or the very first lines of Moby Dick."

"Not everyone's a booknerd like you, Chris-Chris," Jesse laughs, and Chris punches his shoulder.

"But Chris's right," I nodded, frowning. "He's trying to buy the Mystery Shack! That meant a lot to you!"

Mom and Dad frown for a bit, but then Dad smirks. "I thought you didn't **believe** in the Mystery Shack."

"I didn't," I shook my head. I really didn't, but the pine trees, diners, and eccentric townsfolk really took the cake! "But now that I know it's real, we have to save it! Maybe out-**buy** it!"

"That's a perfect idea," Jesse nods. He then smirks. "We can hold a lemonade stand …"

"The last time you set up a lemonade stand, Jesse," Dad frowns, "the police were called, you **and** Marcie had to go to the emergency room, and, somehow, someway, your uncle managed to get on the FBI wanted list."

"But it worked, didn't it?" Jesse laughed. "We made all of the money last year! After all, 'When life gives you lemons, paint them orange, and sell them for triple the price.'"

Everything's silent, until Dad breaks into hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Mom asks, giggling herself. It's not often we see Dad laugh for a while.

"It's just … it's …," Dad wheezes and tackles Mom onto the bed. He starts-get this-tickling her and blowing raspberries into her stomach. Mom's howling at this point, and so we jump in, tickling Dad. Before we know it, we're in a HUGE tickling fight, all until Uncle Gideon enters the room.

"There are thin walls here, ya know."

* * *

"What do you suggest we do, Wendy?" Mom asks Aunt Wendy, who has a dark red bob, a plaid shirt, a black sweater beneath, a pair of blue jeans, black boots, and an axe hung to her belt loop.

"That Percy guy's a jerk," Aunt Wendy responds, downing her strawberry milkshake. "He tried to shut down the Mr. and I's lumber business."

"I remember that," Uncle Gideon frowned, sitting with Aunt Mabel and Oliver. "A terrible day, that was. Mother almost had a heart attack."

"We have to do something," I frowned, munching on a pickle. "Uncle Soos cannot go out of business, neither can Aunt Melody."

"This isn't cool," Oliver narrowed his eyes. "I say we march to Northwest Manor, and give those rotten elites a piece of their own medicine!"

"Oliver, I **am** a Northwest," Mom cleared up, "and we cannot just go marching into Northwest Manor, especially because that old dude owns it."

"Aw, Donkey Spittle," Mabel mocked, slapping her knee, and burst into laughter. "I'd like to see him again. Here's an idea: why don't we head up to Northwest Manor ourselves? It's not like we have nothing planned today."

"Good idea, Girl-dude," Soos cheers, drinking his classic milkshake.

Everyone else cheers, hands in the air.

"Now, who's paying for the bill?"

Silence.

Two minutes later, all of us ( me, Jesse, Chris, Mom, Dad, Oliver, Aunt Mabel, Uncle Gideon, Uncle Soos, Aunt Melody, and Aunt Wendy ) were crammed into Aunt Wendy's killer RV ( a description of the interior: search?rlz=1C1AJZK_enUS840US840&biw=1536&bih=754&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=7WyyXP29GYOksAXO4K7wBA&q=rv+interior&oq=rv+interior&gs_l=img.3..0i67j0l9.5933.7175..7413...0.0...1...1.. 57KBJc#imgdii=u91Bp8oDrKCd2M:&imgrc=f9GGxnrlkTgTyM:, and for the exterior, search?rlz=1C1AJZK_enUS840US840&biw=1536&bih=754&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=b22yXLOOGtK8tQXcia7ADg&q=rv+&oq=rv+&gs_l=img.3..35i39j0i67l2j0j0i67l2j0l4.2723.3887..4399...0.0...1...1..gws-wiz-img... #imgrc=al4eFVa-6FDLpM: ) and were on our way to Northwest Manor, prepared to see Old Man McGucket. Jesse and I stuck close to Chris, since … well, you know, as well as Oliver, and together, we played "Would You Rather" as the adults talked.

"Would you rather spend a day in Gravity Falls or a year in the hottest place on earth?" Oliver asks, sitting on the luxurious couches.

"Um … Gravity Falls," shrugged Chris. "We've been here for about two-three days, and I really like it. Everyone's so nice. Except for Percy."

"Yeah, he's a real jerk," Jesse scowled. "That's why my plan to buy the Mystery Shack is in full effect!"

All of a sudden, Dad shouts, "JESSE PINES, **YOU **ARE NOT HATCHING ANOTHER DEADLY PLAN TO GET MONEY, UNDERSTAND?"

"The plan wasn't going to be deadly, okay!" Jesse hollers back, cupping his mouth. "Just had to involve a lobster!"

"And, thankfully, we're here!" Wendy grinned at the wheel, parking onto Northwest Manor's lot. Apparently, this old dude really like fancy cars and limos; there were tons of them parked into their respective lots. Aunt Mabel and Dad shared a look of concern as they hopped out of Aunt Wendy's motorhome. The whole entourage walked onto Northwest-or McGucket-property, then Soos knocked on the door.

"Old dude? Are you home?"

"Soos, be polite," Melody scolded.

"Oh, right. Extremely old dude with bandaid on his white beard, can you let us in?"

Oliver and Jesse break into hysterics. "I love this dude!" Jesse wheezes, falling on the floor.

All of a sudden, the door creaked open. Soos gave us a weary look and walked inside first, everyone following behind. The rest of the adults walked in after him, carrying a weapon of some sort. ( Uncle Gideon got **his** from his mane of white hair. )

"Stay back," Dad warns us.

Jesse, Chris, Oliver, and I baffle; how come the adults get to have all the fun? It's not fair!

In spite of that, we all end up in the foyer of the mansion, lavishly decorated with fur rugs, glittering chandeliers, and smooth staircases. Servants are running here and there, making everything spotless and clean.

"McGucket's a modest man," frowned Aunt Wendy. "He would never do something like this." Her grip hardens on the axe. "Something's not right."

"Wendy's right," Mom goes, lowering her fists. "Fur carpets … servants … clean staircases … McGucket would never do such a thing."

"Wow, that's a little below the belt," Dad defends.

"That means that …" Mom looked up to the top of the staircase, where three figures stood. One, surprisingly, was Percy; the other was a woman, quite old, with graying brown hair and a shimmering gown; and the last, was a man, with graying brown hair, a smooth mustache, and an expensive suit.

"Preston and Priscilla," Aunt Mabel, Uncle Gideon, Aunt Wendy, Uncle Soos, and Aunt Melody gasp.

"**You**," Dipper's eyes widen.

"Mom, who's that?" Jesse asks, putting up his own fists. Chris, Oliver, and I feel the need, too, to knock these three out of their misery. Maybe, in the process, we can prove ourselves to Mom and Dad!

"Pacifica, darling!" Priscilla gushes and rushes down the stairs. "We've missed you so!" She traps Mom into a hug and smooths her hair. "You've gotten so tall! And-" She takes a look at Dad and sighs. "When Percy told us you were dating Mason, we were so appalled. Especially your father."

"Dipper," Dad scowls. "Just call me 'Dipper.'"

"And what a ridiculous name!" glared Preston, running down the stairs himself. "My God, why would your parents name you 'Dipper'? What, were you made for greatness?"

For a moment, I could've promised I saw tears in Dad's eyes, but he gave Preston a hard glare. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Northwest."

"Northwest?" Jesse, Chris, and I scream. "Are they our-"

"Grandparents, yes," Mom nodded, sighing. "They're my parents."

"But how?" Jesse blurted. "We're cool and they're not!"

"Jesse!"

"They're just **facts**, Mom."

Preston and Priscilla studied Jesse, Chris', and my faces for a long, long while. Priscilla bent down to our eye level and stroked our cheeks. "Heirs." She began to laugh. "We have heirs, Preston!"

"Perfect!" Preston laughed. "To be the Northwests Pacifica never was."

"I could be that Northwest," Percy hollered from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah," Preston waved his hand. Percy glared down at us.

"Okay, pal," I glare, "our last name is Northwest. It's-" I give a look at Chris and Jesse, and they smile.

"Pines! Pines! Pines!" From the corner of my eye, I can see Aunt Mabel and Dad crack a smile.

"Oh, Lord, not the 'Pines' chant," Preston rubbed his temples. "Gave me a headache." He smiled at Mom. "We're so glad you're here, Pacifica, although we really are **aghast** that you married … THAT." He pointed at Dad, who was getting something out of his teeth. "Percy told us you were in town, so we're throwing you a party! For you, your heirs, and … the middle-class, brown-haired guy."

"For your information," Aunt Mabel scowled, "this 'middle-class, brown-haired guy' saved your family from a ghost! So, if I were you, I'd show him some respect!"

"You tell them, Mabel!" Gideon scowled.

"Thanks, M," Dad whispered, but then cleared his throat. "Throwing a party? I thought Northwests were only good at lying and cheating!" Mom shot him a look. "Except for one. Are you even going to allow non-elites into the party?"

"We'll think about it," Percy said, walking down the stairs. "And enough's enough." He smirked at Soos. "That Mystery Shack's mine, and there's nothing that's going to stop me from buying it."

Soos' and Melody's face fell, and Jesse saw this. He then smirked himself. "Well," he said smugly, "there is **one** way."

Oh boy.

**Author's Note**: _Phew!_ Today, I took some tests at my future high school all morning, so I decided to relax for the rest of the day! Next week's going to be very busy for me, so I just uploaded the chapter now! Time to play some Sims 4! Thank you for all of your support, reviews, favorites, and follows, and I will see you guys _after_ Easter. By the way, who's your favorite character? ( Mine is Chris; he's so shy and sweet yet sarcastic and bold! ) What do you think's going to happen in the next chapter? ( Although I already have a storyline planned. ) What other "episodes" do you want me to write about the triplets, Dipper, and Pacifica? Clearly, Jesse has a few tricks up his sleeve. Leave all of these answers in the review section! Have a great week and happy Easter!

**P.S.**, I made a mistake with the original chapter. Thank you to SuperSonicBros123 for noticing! I'm so sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: Turns out I _do_ have time! Tomorrow, ( the 18th of April ) I have a field trip, I'm in the middle of editing right now, and the day _after_ tomorrow, I'm going to Dallas with family and friends from my entire church district. I decided to take a break from the editing at the moment and just write the seventh chapter, since I like to get things done on time. Thank you for the reviews and God bless you all! You've been so supportive!

**Disclaimer**: I do _not_ own Gravity Falls, but I do own that drawing.

**Chapter 7 **

"What's this?" Dad asks, crossing his arms. Me and Uncle Gideon stand in front of a tall, tall building, about two times wider than a football field! ( I would know; I played football in California! ) Mom, Dad, Marcie the Grinch, and Chris-Chris are in front of me, standing right next to Hilarious Aunt Mabel, Cool-Dude Soos, and Cool-Gal Melody. What I'm about to tell them will blow their minds …

"Pines family …," Gideon presented, smiling, "and Mr. and Mrs. Soos …"

"Gideon and I present to you"-here Gideon and I spoke together-"**The Pines & Co. Hotel**!"

It was nearly evening, and so Pines & Co. was illuminated with bright lights, its stupendous architecture, and the glow of the rooftop and outdoor pool. Aunt Mabel gasped in wonder and pulled out her phone. ( It looks like:  search?safe=strict&rlz=1C1AJZK_enUS840US840&biw=1536&bih=754&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=RMu3XO7zBYHatQX5jrbIAQ&q=marriott+hotel&oq=marriott+&gs_l=img.1.0.0i67j0l2j0i67j0j0i67j0l4.6518.7742..8682...0.0...1...1..gws-wiz-img... 7Bt4#imgrc=9Sn3xJoq8fBoNM: )

"This looks amazing, Jesse!" Aunt Mabel laughs. "I'm totally putting this on SpanaGram!"

"Jesse, please don't tell me this is another one of your schemes to make money," Chris-Chris goes, rubbing his temples.

"What have we told you about the schemes, Jesse?" Mom goes, scowling, arms akimbo.

"Never mind that," Dad frowns. "How'd you **afford** this? You can't even afford an A in Science."

"I did get an A in Hockey, Dad," I defended.

"That was pronounced 'Hookey', Jesse," Marcie crossed her arms, checking out the hotel*.

"How did I afford this, you ask?" I stand tall and proud, smiling at Uncle Gideon. "I told Uncle Gideon about my plan and he loved it!"

"It will totally save the Mystery Shack now!" Gideon grinned, hands on hips.

Aunt Mabel frowns. "Gid, you were apart of this? How much money did you two spend? Tens of thousands?"

Uncle Gideon and I shared a look.

"What?" Mom's eyes widen. "Hundreds of thousands? For all of **this**?"

"How would you react if I told you …," I then stammer, knowing Mom and Dad are going to spank me/kill me after this. "This building cost … nine hundred million dollars?"

Silence.

"Then we'd spank or kill you," Dad glares.

Told you.

"Jesse Pines, what were you thinking?" Mom screams, pacing around. "We just **moved** to Gravity Falls; we have our own hotel room; we have my parents and Jesse to deal with! Don't you-"

"That's what I'm saying!" I exploded, tired of it all. "Uncle Soos and Aunt Melody are about to lose their business **and** home! When Marcie said we needed to do something, I knew she was right."

"I … was?" Marcie asked, eyes wide. "Really? Thanks, Jess. You're not the dimwitted neanderthal I thought you were."

"Yeah, yeah, don't let it get to your head, scumbag."

Marcie made a face. Chris goes into hysterics.

"Dude, you didn't have to do this for me!" Soos smiles bashfully. "We could've thought of something! We could've had a fundraiser!"

"That sounds cool, Uncle Soos, except it sucks*," I shrugged honestly. "We need something that'll knock Sutcliffe off his feet."

"So who's going to **run** the hotel?" Melody asked.

"Oh, that's easy," Gideon chuckled. "Jesse and I went through **all** of the requirements. Apparently, Gravity Falls, especially during this time of year, has a lot of tourists … but they have nowhere to stay. So Jesse proposed we have ourselves a family-run hotel."

"Wait-" Dad rubs his head. "We're **all** running the hotel?"

"Yeah, Dad," I smiled. "You talk about Aunt Wendy, Soos, Melody, and these Grunkle dudes like they're family. And they are. Work starts in two days, **workers**!"

"Ugh, great," Marcie complained. "**Work** over the summer; this is no different from the country club."

"I dunno, Marcie," Aunt Mabel winks. "There might be some cute boys here."

Marcie perks up. "Seriously?"

Dad frowns. "Yeah, not going to happen." He turns to me. "Jesse, if I know Gravity Falls, nothing ever goes planned here. So, do you have a plan? If you do, it's about to get crushed."

"Simple," I said, as Uncle Gideon handed me a paper. "So far, two hundred and forty people-"

"What?" Chris-Chris snaps to life. "How **many**?"

"-have already booked rooms here," I smirked. What can I say? I work fast. "I work fast, Chris-Chris, and so does Uncle Gideon. All of the jobs are filled in by a couple of hundred people who came in looking for a job, and now all we have left is one bellboy, one concierge, the executive chef, the front desk people, and a handyman. Do you guys know a handyman?"

Soos smiled, taking off his cap. "My life's purpose has been fulfilled."

"What does that mean?" Mom asks.

"He's the handyman," Dad smiles. "If things go right, I'll be at the front desk."

"And so will I!" Aunt Mabel bear-hugs Dad, which makes Mom laugh. "I want to hang out with my bro-bro!"

"I can be the bellboy," shrugged Chris-Chris.

Everyone turns to him. "Are you sure, Christopher?" Mom asks, concerned. "With all of those people and-"

"Yeah," Chris smiles weakly. "I'll be okay. This is Gravity Falls, right? Things always get … weird."

For a moment, I can see Dad smiling but then he turns to me. "Who else do we need?"

"A concierge and an executive chef," Marcie says before I, then smiles. "I can be the concierge, making Mom the executive chef."

"That's not too bad," Mom shrugs, smiling. "I can make the **best** desserts!"

"And the worst meals," Dad grumbles. Mom gasps loudly.

"Like **you've** made breakfast!"

"Yeah, I do! Every morning."

"Oh, right."

I smiled; I wonder how it feels like to have a normal family.

* * *

"Where are you headed?" Mom asks, after checking out our room. Mom, Dad, Marcie the Horrendous, Chris-Chris, and I share the presidential suite ( since we're the owners, basically ) on the top, top floor, Room 618. The Gleefuls have their own elite room downstairs. After exploring the whole hotel under four hours, Chris, Marcie, and I decided to go on an evening walk.

"Outside," Marcie replied innocently. "Just going for a walk."

"In the dark?" Mom asks, concerned. Dad walks beside her.

"What's up?"

"The triplets want to take a walk … in the dark … in Gravity Falls."

"What's wrong with that?" Dad asked. "I took many walks with you and Mabel here when we were younger. Nothing bad happened to us."

"Right," Mom gives Dad an eye. She turns to us. "You better be home by ten-thirty ASAP, okay? Here; take a flashlight and some water bottles."

"They won't **die**, Pacifica," Dad laughs.  
"I know they won't"-here Mom smirks-"**Mason**."

Dad's cheeks turn pink.

"Oooh!" we go, but then I cock my head. "MASON? Who's Mason?" I turn to Dad. "Dad?"

"You're real name is … Mason?" Marcie asked, giggling.

Dad blushes, glaring. "Yes, yes, my real name's Mason; now get outta here!" He started to shove us towards the door and slammed it behind him.

In the halls, we began to laugh. Gee, we really do have a wacky family.

Dipper's POV

"Aaah, now some alone time," I huskily whispered on Pacifica's neck as I gripped her waist.

Pacifica laughs. "Dip, we're going to be parents for the rest of our lives-it doesn't matter how old they are, we're still their parents."

"Yes, but every parent must take a rest," I launched myself onto our bed. "I can't believe Jesse and Gideon bought a hotel … for Soos!"

"You know, I actually think this might work out well," Pacifica smiled, sidling next to me. We've been married for fourteen years, and yet, every time she's near, I feel my stomach doing flips.

"Remember when we took a stroll by the lake?" I smiled, trying to revive some memories. "Our first date?"

"We should go fishing there sometime," Pacifica shrugs, cuddling with me. "This place … brings back so many memories." She then bites her lip. "I'm sorry about your uncles."

I pause.

We haven't talked about the grunkles in … years-well, not since the two, you know, **died**. Since then, Mabel and I didn't want to come to Gravity Falls again, all until we had our first kids: Jesse and Oliver. We wanted to expose them to Gravity Falls' hilarious absurdism, but we wanted to protect them. Protect them from the Journals … from Cipher … from the dinosaurs … from the Dipper Clones ( **I wonder where they are? **) … from Pacifica's parents. Okay, yeah, that sounded awful, but the way they spoke to our kids … to Pacifica …

It makes my blood boil.

"Dip, are you okay?" Pacifica asks, concerned. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, it's alright," I wave my hand, trying to dismiss it. "I just hope the kids are safe and alright."

"Yup." Pacifica kisses my cheek. "I love you, Dip."

"I love you too, Pacifica," I smiled, leaning in to kiss her, to love her, to care for her …

All of a sudden, the door slams wide open, and our kids come rushing to us. Jesse has a scared, awed look on his face, Marcie's practically hyperventilating, and Chris … Chris's eyes are reddish, he's panting over and over, and clutching his arm, as if he'd been bitten.

He lifted his shirt's sleeve and proved my theory: Chris had two red dots sunken into his right arm.

Wait. I recognized that bite.

"Christopher …," Pacifica began, eyes wide. "What happened?"

"Mom!" Marcie cried. "Chris got bitten by a bat!"

I knew it.

**Author's Note**: _Annnd_ here we go! I feel like I keep ending on cliffhangers, but I'll try to write as fast as I can! Apparently, I have a lot of time right now ( it's the 18th ), and we had our field trip. ( It was amazing! ) Thank you for the reviews and the support, God bless you all, and have a great Easter weekend! In the next chapter, our heroes will be further venturing Gravity Falls. But before you go …

Who's your favorite character?

What do you think is going to happen next?

What would you like to see in the future?

**Miss Mystery** ( MM )-You've been such a big help, thanks! Quick question: why are you weirded by Gideon? No offense, because I only want to make him more compelling! Thank you for commenting on the story, it really bolstered by confidence in this fanfic's fate! Stay safe and strong!

**Joseph**-HAHAHAHA! Okay, first off, thank you; second off, Percy will get his own … shall we say, _comeuppance. _As for Dipper and Pacifica, they did a little bit of that here and maybe will do one in a future story. Speaking of which, some characters from _Gravity Falls_ will not appear in this, so we can make room for some more villains, heroes, adventures, and allies!

* Hookey is a Peabody's Improbable History reference.

* This line was inspired off of StarLord's from "Infinity War." ( Can't wait for Endgame! )


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: _I'm back!_ Dallas was an amazing experience and I cannot wait to go back during July. For the time being, I'm in music class, so I decided to take my time to write you Chapter 8! Today, my STAAR results are coming, so let's cross our fingers that I passed! Happy birthday to anyone who's birthday is today … and thank you for the reviews! They also help!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gravity Falls … or this Chromebook.

**Chapter 8**

**Chris's POV-**

Mom and Dad are staring at me, eyes wide. Mom's hand clasped over her mouth, then she moves over to nurse my arm.

"Oh my"-here she stops-"Mason, do you know what it is?"

Here we go with the Mason bit. You know, the bite didn't really hurt at first, but I remember panicking. I remember crying at the top of my lungs when that mysterious figure bit my arm and forever changed my life. Jesse and Marcie immediately brought me home to Mom and Dad.

"It's a vampire bite," Dad goes quietly, looking up at me. "_Christopher_, you've been bitten by a vampire!"

"Seriously?" Jesse asked, scowling. "Dad, this isn't one of your tricks, is it? It could be a bug bite or something!"

"Or something, Jesse," frowned Mom. "Your father's right; in Gravity Falls, expectations are _always_ subverted. When your father, Aunt Mabel, Uncle Gideon, and I were kids, we came across a journal and-" Mom's eyes went wide, and she turned to Dad, who was looking at us.

"A journal that explained all of the mysteries of Gravity Falls," Dad continued with a regal look. "It was written by my great-uncle Stanford Pines."

"He _is_ real," Marcie whispered under her breath, then pulled something from her light gray jacket. "You mean … _this_ journal?" She pulled out an old, thick book with a mahogany cover and a six-fingered hand on the front. Printed on the hand was the number two.

Mom and Dad went pale, breathless. "Yes," Mom responded, motioning towards it. "Where'd you find it?"

"On the ground, somewhere near the Shack," Marcie said, holding it closely to her. Her eyes widened. "Is it _that_ big of a deal?"

"Dad, what's going to happen to me?" I asked, freaking out. Who could blame me? How would _you_ feel if something bit your arm and your dad said it was a vampire. Wait. Then that means _I'm_-

"You're a vampire!" Jesse cried. "This is so cool! Chris can fly!"

"No, not cool at all," Dad said, holding me. "Your brother can't see his own reflection and can control minds!" He yanked the book from Marcie and began flipping through it. "Vampires … vampires … _Ah! Here we go!_ 'The blood of the vampire gives them heightened senses, such as retractable teeth, controlling of the mind, bat formation, superhuman strength, superhuman speed, durability, and immortality.'"

I started shaking at that moment. So what did that mean? Was I some sort of superhero or something?

"Is Chris some sort of superhero or something?" Jesse asked, crossing his arms.

"I like how you think this is a joke, Jesse," Marcie says, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Our little brother could be in danger!"

"We have to know," Mom nodded quickly. "We have to know what he has and what he's vulnerable to."

"How about tomorrow?" I asked, yawning. "I'm beat." As I yawned, Mom and Dad's faces turned white.

"Your t-t-teeth …," they began.

I ran a few fingers over my teeth and felt two fangs pop from my gums. I started panicking and it sunk back into my gums, leaving my mouth feeling and looking normal.

"The symptoms," Dad started, frowning. "They're starting."

**Author's Note**: I know this was a disappointingly short chapter, but I really wanted to start on Chris's powers on the next one. In spite of that, thank you for your reviews! Who saw Endgame? I saw a _part_ of it, given I saw it online over the weekend. Hopefully, all things being equal, my teacher might just take us to see it on a field trip! ( Hopefully! ) Chris turning into a vampire was my original plan for this story and how he'll learn from being apart of the Gravity Falls anomalies. Next chapter we should go into detail with his powers, traveling Gravity Falls, and meeting up with the Northwests again. But that may take a while, I'm not too sure. Thank you for your patience, though!

**Joseph** \- I understand your confusion and it's okay if you have questions! Firstly, Gideon's parents have a steady ( if not, amazing ) income in the original series, so that's where they got the money from. Secondly, I never really thought about that. I'm guessing Wendy, Soos, Melody, Mark, and everyone else in the Falls will run the Hotel. Thirdly, thank you for the DIPCIFICA moment; they're so hard to write! Fourthly, Soos will work his magic soon. Fifth, Stanford, Stanley, and McGucket should be mentioned/shown in the story by the last chapter, I believe. I passed both Reading and Math!

**Miss Mystery** \- Thank you so much!

Do you have any recommendations for me? Let me know! And please review! Have a great week and bless you all!

_RomanionWarrior783_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: Welcome back, everyone! It's the weekend, yesterday I had to do a garage sale for Student Council _and_ I had to buy shoes with my mom for graduation, and now, it's Sunday. Albeit I'm going to church today, I'll try my best to upload this before my schedule goes haywire again. Thank you for the reviews and follows; they really help! I hope this chapter will be longer and the next chapter will be the last for this story … all things being equal. This is told in Jesse's POV, by the way.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gravity Falls, but I do own the picture.

**Chapter 9**

Like the usual, my plan worked.

Tons and tons of tourists were coming to Pines & Co. Hotel, and according to Dad, "This'll make Grunkle Stan proud." I still don't know what a Grunkle is.

Everyone was doing their job and doing it well; Aunt Mabel and Dad were at the front desk ( filling in people about the hotel and handing them their hotel card* ), Marcie the concierge was giving a tour of the hotel, Soos was still the coolest dude in the world ( by repairing a golf cart and making it look rad ), Mom was being adored by all of the other chefs, Uncle Gideon and I were surveying the hotel, making sure everything was alright; and Chris-Chris was trying his best not to panic around hundreds of people.

"Chris-Chris, look at me," I told him. For the job, I wore a fine black suit with my sleeves rolled up and my blonde hair gelled ( yet messy ). "You're going to do fine. Just breathe."

"It's not the people I'm concerned about," Chris-Chris frowned, taking off his eyeglasses. WIthout them, he looked just like me, but with darker hair. "It's ME. Don't you remember two days ago, when Dad told me I was a vampire? Well, the symptoms are kicking in."

"How so?"

"Well," Chris said, "it's four-thirty in the morning. When it hits six, the sun will go up, and that'll burn my skin. So, Mom and Dad made a special kind of sunscreen for me-and Mom wants me to wear it ALL THE TIME. Second, my senses are … elevated."

"What does that mean?" I asked him, as people walked past us.

"I can see a lot better," Chris-Chris smiled, "so much, that I don't need my eyeglasses. But I'm used to them, so I asked Mom to make me another pair. And she did." He frowned. "I still don't know my own strength, Jesse." Immediately, he shrunk down to a small mouse. "I feel scared."

I felt my jaw drop.

"What?" Mouse Chris-Chris asked. "And why are you so tall?"

"Because I'm the older brother," I sniggered, "but, yeah, dude, you're a mouse."

Chris-Chris, like I expected, started to panic. He spun in circles, hyperventilating, until I scooped him up into my hand.

"Calm down, Christopher." I only called him by his given name if we were in a bit of a peril-and we were, basically. "Just re-lax."

Mouse Chris started to breath a little slower, but then turned back into the Chris-Chris I know and love.

"Am I back?" Chris-Chris asked, touching his face.

"Yeah, yeah." I nodded, smirking. "You know, I think I prefer you in Mouse Form."

"Shut up, dude!" Chris-Chris laughs, punching my shoulder. Except this time, it really hurts, and I fall over a bit.

"Dude, are you okay?" Chris-Chris asked, panicking.

"I'm fine, Chris-Chris," I take a deep breath, doubling over. "You just do you."

"Hey, bellboy!"

We both turn around to see Percy Sutcliffe in a fancy suit. He strolls over to us, grinning.

"Could you help me with my bags?" he asked. "I heard you Pines brats have a hotel now. Probably to give your life meaning."

"Yeah, well," I frowned, "I'd rather steal from innocent kids, cast spells, and become an ugly wizard than to hang out with you, Sutcliffe! Which is no different than your regular schedule, then."

Sutcliffe gasped horridly. WHAT a drama king!

"I have you know I'm one of the most powerful figures in the world," Sutcliffe glowers. "And with the snap of my fingers, you two and your bratty sister will be gone. Erased. Vanished from existence. Taken care of."

I glowered, holding Chris back, but I felt heat rise to his face from anger. I turned around to see him full-on scowling and it seemed as if he was baring his teeth.

"Now, where's your mother?" Percy asked, straightening his suit. "I'd like to 'mingle' with her, if you know what I mean."

"Gross, dude!" Chris barked. "That's OUR mom! And she already has a husband, our dad!"

"Yes, but in Gravity Falls, things always change, don't they?" Percy laughed. "Oh, and bellboy. Bring those bags to Room 923*. Ta-ta."

He marched off, trying to find our mother. Why did Dad and Aunt Mabel let him in? Or did he sneak in …

"That jerk."

I turned to Chris, whose teeth were bared and fangs were out. I felt a sense of fear go down my spine.

"Are you okay, dude?" I asked, patting his shoulder. "Just calm down, Christopher. Calm down."

"I'm calm, I'm calm," Chris-Chris said, eye twitching. His fangs retracted into his gums and the heat from his cheeks cooled. "I'm fine. Maybe I can go all espionage."

"Esp-io-what?"

"Espionage," laughed Chris-Chris, stacking Percy's bags with effortless strength. "You know, like spying. Think about it; we really don't know why Percy's buying the Shack. It can be about Mom, maybe it cannot. Maybe he's not who everyone thinks he is. There's something about that guy-and I intend to find out."

"Alright-y, then," I shrugged my shoulders. "You work your spy absurdism. Uncle Gid and I will be on the first floor if you need us."

"Thanks." Chris-Chris nodded, smiling, and picked up the stack of bags effortlessly.

"You might want to look like that's too heavy," I advised. "People might think you're a … well, a vampire."

"I … am?"

"I know."

Chris shrugged, picked up the bags three at a time, and took the elevator to the ninth floor. I sure hope nothing bad happens to him. He's my little brother after all. Annoying and a know-it-all, but still my little brother.

And I gotta protect him. No matter what.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Marcie the Crackpot itched her hair, dressed in an aqua green T-shirt, a plaid shirt tied around her waist, tennis shoes, and a pair of cropped jeans. Her hair was tied in a messy top bun.

"Shouldn't we be working at the hotel?" Chris asked, wearing sunglasses. Mom had slathered him in that specially-made sunscreen, and with that, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt, basketball shorts, and a pair of high tops.

"Not necessarily," Dad said, in an orange shirt and cropped blue jeans.* He was standing alongside Mom ( who had her hair in a bun, was wearing a yellow tank top, sandals, and brown shorts ), Soos and Melody ( who were in their everyday outfits ), Aunt Wendy and Uncle Mark ( who were matching with flannel shirts and black denim pants ), Aunt Mabel and Uncle Gideon ( who were also matching ), and Oliver ( who was disgusted by their matching ).

"Yeah, bro-bro, why are we up here?" Aunt Mabel asked, looking around. Dad had dragged us all up to the forest-part of Gravity Falls and we were perched on a mountain top. We brought tents, firewood, lighters, and food. "Are we camping? Should I bust out the s'mores?"

"No, Mabel," Dad said, shivering at this one time Aunt Mabel made s'mores and the whole house nearly caught fire. "Just recently, Pacifica and I found out that Chris here is a vampire."

Silence.

"Dude, you're a vampire?" Oliver asked, eyes wide. "That's so cool!" He punched Chris's shoulder.

"No, it's not," Mom shook her head. "Chris, according to Dip here, has heightened senses. This means he doesn't have to eat all the time and is stronger, faster, smarter than the average human."

"THAT'S not cool?" Soos asked, confused.

"Not to mention," Dad frowned, "he has many pros. But with that, he has many weaknesses, such as sunlight, a wooden stake, invitation, fire, decapitation, and werewolf bites. We came up here to test out all of his powers."

"Okay," Uncle Gideon shrugged. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Like this." Pacifica grabbed a boulder and threw it towards Chris. We all gasped, jumping out of the way, as Chris winced. The rock hit him, shattering into pieces, but Chris was still standing, unwounded.

"Durability," Aunt Wendy smirked, nodding. "Not bad, kid."

"Ah, I see." Marcie smiled and turned to Chris. "Chris, I'm afraid Percy Sutcliffe has been saying some mean things about Mom and Dad."

"Hey!" Mom and Dad cried. Suddenly, Chris bared his teeth and his fangs popped out.

"Retractable fangs," Aunt Mabel nodded. "You know, Chris, I used to date a vampire."

"And how was it?" Aunt Melody asked.

"He was terrifying," Aunt Mabel shuddered. "But you don't have to be a bad bat, now do you?"

As soon as Aunt Mabel said "bat," Chris transformed into an adorable, dark brown bat with bright blue eyes. At first, he faltered to fly, but soon got the hang of it.

"Bat transformation/shapeshifting AND flight," Soos laughed, slapping his knee. "This dude's so cool!"

"Chris, catch." Dad smiled, throwing a ball high into the air, and Chris, turning human again, jumped from the ground and caught it. He then landed on the ground.

"Agility," Oliver noted, writing everything down. "You should go by a name. Like, Batboy or something."

"That sounds so stupid," Chris said, but then starting pacing. "But what does this all mean? Sure, I have powers, and they're wicked cool, but-"

"Wall walking," we all said.

"HUh?" Chris looked down to see that he was climbing down the mountain casually. It was like he was a spider or something!

"Hey, Chris, wanna race?" I asked him, and he walked over to us.

"Sure, why not?" he shrugged, readying himself. Usually, Chris-Chris wasn't the MOST athletic, but I'm guessing his powers gave him confidence!

And that's all I want from my bro.

"Ready … set … go!" Oliver shouted, and Chris zoomed past me, like he was Kid Flash or something. He then zoomed right back.

"That was about three hundred miles per hour!" Dad laughed in surprise. "But how about we walk from now on, hmm? So, speed."

"Not a problem," Chris-Chris said, stretching. "I felt like I could run for days."

"Endurance," Melody smiled. "Geez, kid, you're on fire today. I bet you have a whole new level of powers you haven't discovered yet."

"Chris is still young," Mom said, pinching his cheeks. "His powers are impressive, but they're harmful and as he gets older, it gets stronger."

"Yes, but he has limits," Dad nodded.

"Limits?" Marcie exploded. "He's faster than the Flash! He's stronger than Superman! He can fly faster than Captain Marvel! How on earth does he have limits?"

Chris-Chris blushed. "Thanks, Marcie."

"No problem."

"His powers are based on emotions," Dad said, nodding. "He was bitten by a bat, not born one. This means that somewhere, deep inside, Chris is still human. Most vampires live on blood and have sunken faces, but because Chris is basically half-human, he needs food to survive, CAn adapt to sunlight, doesn't have live on blood, and his face looks fine to me."

"That's a relief," Chris sighed, bending down.

"Uncle Flip-A-Dip-Dip's right," Oliver said.

"Please don't call me-"

"You need to keep your powers in check," Oliver finished jotting down notes. "Mom always told me about vampires when I was in grade school."

"Probably because she dated one," frowned Uncle Gideon. Aunt Mabel nudged him playfully.

"If you let your emotions out too much," Oliver continued, "you might go rogue."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen," Uncle Mark said. I kinda jumped when he spoke. He's usually the quiet one who speaks when he absolutely needs to.

"It probably will," Mom said sullenly, "given the fact that my Homecoming party's tomorrow night-and we're all invited."

**Author's Note**: _Annnd there we go!_ I've been wanting to do this chapter for the longest time, because, well, we get to tap into Chris's powers! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and followings, since they really help! Next chapter should be the last for this story, but many are on the way! That being said …

What stories do you guys want to see next?

Who's your favorite character, and how can I develop them?

How are you doing? Remember, being you is better than being perfect! Thanks for everything!

This hotel bit is based off of my numerous stays in Dallas for Easter.

923 is a special number, like 618.

Dipper's outfit then is similar to that of his twelve-year-old counterpart's.

Thanks for everything! Time to play Sims 4!

_Romanionwarrior783_


	10. Finale

**Author's Note**: It's coming to an end. Everything comes to an end, and, that being said, here's the last chapter for _The Second Beginning_. Honestly, I had tons of fun writing this; I didn't know how successful and great it would be, but here we are now! I know how it looks like this fanfic is coming to a complete end, but no, just this story. The next story is like another episode or something. Still deciding on what it should be about and the name. It's been a blast! Thank you all for this journey! This is told in Marcie's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, just the picture. And now …

Final Chapter

Percy Sutcliffe is the king of jerks. He just is, no question. Don't even try to deny it.

When we found out we had to go to his and Grandparents' lame-O party, Chris, Jesse, Oliver, and I immediately refused. But then, Dad said, "No, no, I said 'Northwest' party," and Oliver said yes.

I know my mom's a Northwest, but what is it with them? Society thinks their like the Rockefellers or something. ( "That's because they are," Jesse always says. ) Whether we liked it or not, Mom and Dad made us all go-which meant we had to get dressed. SERIOUSLY.

"What do you think the gist is?" Jesse asked, adjusting his bright blue tie. He and Chris were wearing the same navy blue suits with their sleeves rolled up, but they didn't wear ties. They had their hair slicked back and everything with gel. Dad wanted us to match, so he made me wear a high-low, royal blue dress with silver heels and a long train. Mom curled my hair and I wore it in ribbon-tied ringlets. ( Her outfit looks like this: search?safe=active&rlz=1C1AJZK_enUS840US840&tbm=isch&q=high-low+dress&chips=q:high+low+dress,g_1:formal:MVJhuN32V0M%3D&usg=AI4_-kSHllWzjloQSQxqyUOYLiuZGY_aog&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwibzd-vpIXiAhVGba0KHSymCoEQ4lYIKygC&biw=1536&bih=706&dpr=1.25#imgrc=oaT1GxdKzl-MqM: and her brothers looks like this but without the tie: search?safe=active&rlz=1C1AJZK_enUS840US840&tbm=isch&q=suits+boy&chips=q:suit+boy,g_1:kids&usg=AI4_-kTB6HHe2MrU72uMVytcPU-qBB-zTg&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwil3saXpYXiAhVKSq0KHetSB7YQ4lYILCgC&biw=1536&bih=706&dpr=1.25#imgrc=7SWmgEMa_x_2oM: )

Mom and Dad were matching too, with Dad wearing a black suit with a black bow tie* and Mom wearing a sleeveless black dress with long wavy hair and shimmering earrings*.

"You all look amazing," Dad said after we'd taken pictures. "This'll go right into scrapbook."

"You're turning into Mabel, you now that, right?" Mom asked, applying gold eyeshadow and wine red lipstick.

"I know, I know," Dad joked around, putting his arms around her.

"So … when are we heading to the party?" Jesse asked, holding the six-fingered we found a couple of days ago.

"When Soos gets here," Mom said. "Remember, we don't have a car yet. And it's fine to come fashionably late; after all, we're the Guests of Honor."

"And so why do I find that suspicious?" Chris asked, frowning. "If I didn't know any better, Mom, I'd say it's a trap."

"A trap?" Mom thought aloud. "Christopher, they're throwing a party for me. I know you all seem skeptical, but think: why would my parents hurt me?"

"They hurt you by making fun of us," I glared. "They hurt you by picking on Dad. What did he do wrong?"

Dad sighed, sitting on a nearby couch. "When your mother and I were twelve," he said, "I was told to banish a ghost that resided in her home. I later realized that the ghost had been there for centuries, all because Mr. and Mrs. Northwest didn't invite commoners to their annual parties. I later-well, your mom, really-defeated the ghost, and the commoners were let back in."

"And I was grounded for three whole years," Mom sighed. "Dad never liked Dipper. Maybe it was because he wasn't rich or maybe he was a different social class, I dunno." She looked towards Dad and clasped his hand. "But I love your dad no matter what. He's smart, but can be so oblivious. He's strong yet vulnerable and raw. He's brave yet fearful of what's to come. And he's handsome … because he just is." Mom cupped Dad's face and kissed him right then and there.

"Ew, sick!" Jesse covered his eyes. "My eyes need to be bleached!"

"Please consider the fact that we're young," Chris said, averting his eyes.

"Yuck!" I frowned.

But Mom and Dad were still kissing and holding each other amorously. Finally, ( thank goodness ) they stopped.

"Puh-lease get a room next time," Chris said, wiping his eyes. "Do vampires vomit? 'Cause I'm about to."

"No," Dad said, holding Mom. "At least, I don't think so."

"Well, it's a good thing we have this," I smiled, holding up the six-fingered book. "What should we call this?"

"The Journals," Dad shrugged, "and it's a good thing you have that on you. You never know when you might need it."

"That may be right," Chris-Chris nodded, feeling his gums. "So do my fangs just pop out when I'm mad or something?"

"It seems," I said, looking out the window. "Oh, look! Uncle Soos is here!"

And here he was, but he was here with Aunt Melody, Aunt Wendy, and Uncle Mark. Uncle Soos and his wife were dressed in black, whereas Aunt Wendy and her husband were dressed in red.

"Arriving in style," smirked Jesse, climbing into the RV. "So, are we going to pick up Oliver, Aunt Mabel, and Uncle Gideon?"

"No," Aunt Wendy said, driving off as soon as we had all gotten into the RV. "They're headed there via their via a taxi. I offered, but Mabel said no. They'll ride back with us, though."

Before long, we made it to the Northwest party, and gosh, was it glowing! There were lights everywhere, a long table dedicated to all kinds of goods, sauces, and drinks, and a guest lists of celebrities, dukes and duchesses, sports players, and, of course, Percy Sutcliffe.

As soon as we walked into the ballroom, the majority of the people in the Grand Hall turned to gasp at us. They especially gasped at Mom, who, apparently, used to live here.

"Pacifica, darling!" Grandma Priscilla knocked into us, pulling Mom into a hug. "We're so glad you made it and brought our heirs-"

"Second-in-line, heirs, actually," Percy Sutcliffe said, walking up to Grandma. He, I hate to admit, looked pretty attractive, with a fitting suit and gelled hair. He winked at Mom. "Glad you're here, Pacifica. You, and the-" He scowled at us and Dad. "-Your entourage."

"Gee, thanks, Percy," Mom rolled her eyes. Dad frowned next to her when Grandpa walked up next to us.

"I'll be honest," he said, "I actually thought you wouldn't make it-and fashionably. But here you are with our heirs and your putrid husband."

"But, my, Pacifica," frowned Grandma, "why'd you choose that color? I would prefer lakefoam green."

"Of course you would," Mom rolled her eyes, "but I like this dress and I'm keeping it."

"Yeah, leave our mom al-" Chris began, frowning, but Percy cleared his throat.

"I'm surprised you made it," the jerk said, "but I'm not surprised at how people of your class is behaving."

"Our class?" Dad barked, voice rising shrilly. "It seems as if you've never changed, Northwest."

"I could say the same thing about you, Pines," scowled Grand-oh, what the heck?-Preston. "I'm surprised you threw on a suit today, Pines."

"Everyone's surprised this evening," Mark shook his head.

"Tell me about it," Oliver agreed.

"Are you making fun of my brother?" Aunt Mabel asked, hands on hips.

"Oh, I'm not making fun of him, per se," Preston snickered. "I'm simply telling the truth, but don't worry." He bent down, staring at me, Chris, and Jesse. "This is the last time people like your father will enter our gates." He looked up to Pacifica. "Daughter, if you truly love us"-he held up a bell-"you will never bring your 'husband' here again."

"And your putrid children," scowled Percy.

"Heirs, darling," Priscilla corrected.

"Don't speak to Dipper like that!" Gideon nodded at Dad, who nodded back. "Or the kids!"

"Yeah, and where's Old Man McGucket?" Jesse asked. At that, everyone froze. After we met Preston and Priscilla for the first time, we hadn't talked about him. "The old guy who used to live here? Did you kick him out or something?"

Preston stood there for a while, but then took a deep breath. "Guards," he proclaimed, "remove my daughter's husband, our heirs, and their sickly entourage from our building. Now." He glared at Mom. "We're going to have a talk you're not going to like, young lady."

"No," Soos said, shaking his head. "We're not going to leave. We're family, and family never leaves anyone behind." He turned to Dad. "Except maybe you, Dipper."*

Dad sighed, but then glowered. "We're not going anywhere."

"Alright, then," Priscilla nodded, frowning, and snapped her fingers. Immediately, all of the guards began to circle us with weapons in their hand.

"Dad, what do we do?" Chris asked, huddling in our circle. "I'm scared."

Mom and Dad looked around, readying themselves with their own weapons. "Remember what I told you about controlling yourself?" Dad asked.

"Yeah."

"Forget about it."

And forget about it he did.

Immediately, Chris turned into that adorable bat and zoomed through the ballroom, taking out as many guards as possible. But he was inexperienced, so he fumbled; he then turned into a deer and flashed his eyes, which apparently, hypnotized some of the guards.

"I enjoy a good fight," Aunt Wendy said, as she and Uncle Mark swung-literally-into action. They picked up their axes and swung them around, headlocking as many people as possible. Mom and Dad shot a few people with their gun that shoots photon energy, Uncle Soos and Aunt Melody threw forks at people, Aunt Mabel roundhoused kicked a few guards, Oliver bit someone, and Uncle Gideon hissed at people. It was a … weird fight, but in the end, everyone was doing something.

Everyone except for me.

Next, a guard cornered me as everyone else fought off sentries. I don't have any weapons-

But the book.

I flipped through the pages as the guard walked towards me and saw the first incantation I saw-

"Kcab meht gnirb! Kcab meht gnirb!" I screamed, but then everything stopped. A gust of wind blew through the hall, taking everything and everyone into the air.

"What's going on?" Chris screamed, floating. I don't know why HE was mad; he can fly!

"I dunno-" Jesse begun, but stopped.

Immediately, three holograms popped into existence. Two of them looked exactly alike, with their square-shaped glasses, gray hair, and old age. One wore a brownish-gray trench coat, red sweater, black pants, and gray boots. The other wore a fez and a black suit. The third was a short old man with a long white beard, a large brown hat, and brown overalls.

"Agh!" the old man with fez frowned. "What happened?" He rubbed his head, then took in our astonished facial expressions.

"Grunkle Stan?" Aunt Mabel asked, breathless. "Great Uncle Ford? McGucket?"

Silence.

"THAT's a Grunkle?" Jesse asked, pointing.

Immediately, we all dropped to the ground, and Grunkle Ford and Stan, and McGucket were no longer holograms, but people.

"Aw, fiddlesticks!" McGucket cries. "I haven't been on these floors in months!" He turned to the Northwests. "What did y'all do to my house?"

"What'd you do?" Dipper asked me, avoiding their eye contact.

"I dunno-" I shrugged, hugging the book to me.

"I have the perfect escape," Stan winked, throwing a bomb to the floor. Immediately, me, Jesse, Chris, Mom, Dad, Ford, McGucket, Aunt Wendy, Uncle Mark, Aunt Mabel, Uncle Gideon, Oliver, and Stan vanished in a puff of smoke. I honestly don't know WHAT THE HECK happened that moment.

All I did know things would never be the same.

* These are MCU movies references.

**Author's****Note**: And folks, we're finished. It has been a wild ride, certainly, but don't worry, more will come in the future. I don't know when, exactly, because my school's STAAR testing again next week, but it should be in two or three weeks time. Maybe the end of May or the beginning of June, to be accurate. Whew! Thank you all very much for this wild ride, and this entire story was inspired off of Journal #3. I borrowed it from my local library, brought it home, and just flipped through the pages to read notes and etc. As I did, I realized, "Not all of these were in the show. What if I do a fanfic on this again … but with Dipper and Pacifica's children? And The Second Beginning was born; by the way, what stories do you guys want me to write? What should the title of my next story be? Leave it all in the comments?

Thank you to:

Joseph

Miss Mystery

SuperSonicBros123

Archer9914

And

A very angry ravage

Thank you guys for everything and everyone who followed/favorited my story! You've all been amazing! Thank you! And wish me luck on mt STAAR as I wish the rest of you luck on whatever you're working on!

That being said …

RomanionWarrior783, signing off …


End file.
